Destiny Beckons
by Knight Jek Solo
Summary: AU Post NJO.Follows Kier Solo(Anakin and Tahiri's son)and the rise of a new Sith Empire. This is my first published fic so please only constructive crticism * this may turn into a series ifpeople like it* Chapter 1 UP!!!
1. Prelude

Destiny Beckons By Knight Jek Solo Disclaimer: If i onwed star wars id be writing ep3. i make no money off this so DO NOT SUE.  
  
Prelude Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila Solo stood on the balcony of her apartment staring at the fireworks and reminising about the last 5 years of her life. It had been exactly 3 years since the New Republic and the Jedi had driven the Yuuzhan Vong out of the galaxy and 2 since she and Anakin had married. She smiled at the memory, her beautiful gown, Anakin's broad grin....She jumped a little when she felt her husband put his arms around her waist. " Hello, Tahiri.", he said, obviously enjoying her surprise. "How come you weren't here earlier?" she asked. "Some dunderheads are still opposed to the new Council and I had to win them over." Anakin said rather gloomily. They walked up to the banister to watch the lightshow. Then Anakin took a step back and scrutinized his wife's choice of a attire, "Hey, your're wearing that jumpsuit I like so much." "Yeah figured I where something that reminded me of our past exploits." she said grinning at him. At this he stepped over to her and lightly brushed his lips with hers the kiss deepend and they backed up against the wall. Anakin began to trail kisses down her jawline and neck, "Anakin, the press wacthes us like hawks, they'll see." Tahiri said in half-hearted protest. he stopped kissing her lower neck and said in her ear, "Let them see." It was all the encouragement Tahiri needed; she drew him into a passionate kiss...  
  
3 weeks later....  
  
Tahiri could have jumped up and down for joy, her visit to Tekli had confirmed what she had been hoping for for years. Now all she had to do was find Anakin. She ran into him about five minutes later. "Uh....Anakin you remember the anniversary right?" she said timidly. Anakin snorted and replied, "How could I not, I can still see the headline, 'Shocking holo of Anakin and Tahiri making love on balcony!' its a crying shame they did all that work and nobody cared what with Borsky imbezzling." "Anakin, I- I'm....I'm pregnant." Tahiri managed to get out. Anakin just grinned from ear to ear. 


	2. Dramatis Personae/Trailer

(*A/N: This is just to give any readers still intrested in this some satisfaction for a couple of days while i write chap 1. Well anyway give some feedback on the new names i made up. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(hyphen means their rank changes in the story)this is for the full series im planning, so not all these characters will appear in Destiny Beckons. TRAILER AFTER DRAMATIS PERSONAE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
Main Story:  
  
Anakin Solo;Jedi Master (male Human)  
  
Tahiri Veila Solo;Jedi Master (female Human)  
  
Jaina Solo;Captain, Millenium Falcon,Rogue Leader,Jedi Knight (female Human)  
  
Corran Horn;Jedi Master (male Human)  
  
Bail Tanaka;New Republic Chief of State (male Bothan)  
  
Kieran Solo;Jedi Initiate-Knight (male Human)  
  
Tru Veld IV;Jedi Initiate-Healer (female Teevan)  
  
Eiao Tanaka;Jedi Initiate-Apprentice (female Bothan)  
  
Ben Skywalker;Jedi Apprentice-Knight (male Human)  
  
Tenel Ka Djo Thul;Jedi Master, Queen Mother of Hapes Cluster (female Human)  
  
Zekk;Jedi Master (male Human)  
  
Raynar Thul;Jedi Master (male Human)  
  
Valin Horn;Jedi Knight-Master (male Human)  
  
Sannah Horn;Jedi Knight-Master (female no-idea-what-species)  
  
Lowbacca;Jedi Master (male wookie)  
  
Darth Wrath;Sith Lord (male Zabrak)  
  
187-9876-79;Sith Warrior (male Clone)  
  
Mya;Sith Apprentice-Jedi Knight (female Zabrak)  
  
Haro Yyrst;Jedi Apprentice-Knight (male Yuuzhan Vong)  
  
Epilude:  
  
Jika Yyrst;Jedi Initiate (female Yuuzhan Vong)  
  
Siri Solo;Jedi Initiate (female Human)  
  
Tidus Solo;Jedi Initiate (male Human).  
  
  
  
Trailer  
  
Lord Hoth was the first Chosen One.  
  
"The Sith Empire will rise again and no Jedi can stand in our way this time."  
  
Anakin Skywalker was the second.  
  
"We no longer have a choice, Vergere."  
  
Luke Skywalker was the third.  
  
"Jaina!!!!!! Noooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anakin Solo was the fourth.  
  
"The Jedi Order now numbers 25,293."  
  
The fifth will decide the fate of the Force.  
  
"If fail you do, comsumed by a second darkness the galaxy will be." 


	3. A Dark Premonition

by Knight Jek Solo  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Premonition  
  
Courscant, Solo Residence:  
  
4 years later........  
  
When Anakin awoke early that morning he did not want to leave the comfort of the bed. If there was one day of the standard year he hated most it was today, the Yuuzhan Vong War Memorial banquet or just a bunch of conniving, untrustworthy politicians who never even saw much less fought a Vong. He rolled over to wake up Tahiri,"C'mon, Angel wake up." Her reply told Anakin exactly what time of month it was, "Why?! So I can struggle to wake up your apprentice and your son?!! Thanks but I'd rather not!!" Anakin opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it (thier bed was a lot more comfortable than the couch). Sighing,he got up, put a robe on and walked into his apprentices' room. He put a hand on the shoulder of a 12- year-old Ben Skywalker, "Wake up, Benikins, we have to go to the "Torture the War heroes banquet"." When Ben rolled over he did nothing to hide his annoyance, "What do you mean "we" I'm not a hero of that confounded war, nor am I the leader of the Jedi Order, so that must mean I am definitely not Anakin Solo!" Anakin did not hesitate at all in his retort, "You have to come because you are the son of the late Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker and before you ask, Tahiri has to come because she's also a hero of that "confounded" war and my wife to boot, and Kier has to come because he's my son, now get up." Ben stared at his cousin and Master, knowing he had lost the argument, than got up and quite grugdingly went to his 'fresher. When he was out of earshot Anakin chuckled lightly to himself. In about 3 years or so Ben would complete his training and Anakin would begin to search for his thrid apprentice (the Council had ruled that no Jedi were allowed to train thier own children). He grinned as he walked into Kier's (full name being Kieran Luke Solo) room. Before the Jedi Master's hand even touched the boy's shoulder Anakin found himself pinned and looking into forest-green eyes half-covered by unruly brown hair (think Jake Lloyd), "Today is the Torture Banquet, right Daddy?", Kier asked with seemingly boundless energy. "Yeah it is, now get up and get ready for your bath." Kier put on the famous Solo grin or a 4-year-old's version of it and ran off to the 'fresher. 2 and a half hours later everyone in the luxuirous apartment was ready and simply adding "accesories", meaning lightsabers and training lightsabers in Kier's case. Anakin unlocked the voice-activated drawer and removed his lightsaber, well Luke's lightsaber. Luke had been slain by Tsavong Lah during the Battle for Corellia when Anakin had been 19. "Okay everybody ready to go?", he asked, when everyone nodded they began to head for the door. Just as he was about to open it the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." , said Ben sarcasm dripping off every word (all of them had already felt who it was). When the door opened the usual hugs and greetings were exchanged, "Um....Anakin I know you have to present the "always serious, immensely powerful Jedi Master" to the public but aren't you leaving too early?", Jaina said incredulously. "What do mean early, the banquet starts in half an hour.", Tahiri replied, obviously puzzled; especially when so when Jaina let out a very loud chuckle. "You guys must have forgot that they bought it down 3 hours because Bail was late last year.", she said still chuckling. Maybe Anakin wasn't so "perfect" after all. "Yeah, Bail was so scared that it would hurt his reelection campaign." Ben said, reflecting on the hilarious memory of Bail Tanaka, Chief of State of the New Republic, on his hands and knees begging Anakin to support him, which Anakin had done happily. After finding out early they were everyone remained at home. The adults decided to talk "old times", Ben was wacthing a documentary about the direction the Jedi Order was taking. Kier busied himself by taking apart an old X-Wing targeting computer Jaina had given him on his last birthday. "So ummm......Anakin did you ever have nightmares about Myrkr?", Jaina asked, timid in referring to the fateful mission which cost the lives of Jacen, Tionne, and many others. "I still have them sometimes.....especially about Jacen's death.", Anakin replied hesitantly, his older brothers death was not an event he enjoyed reliving. Tahiri, Anakin and Jaina sat in deathly silence; remembering a conflict whose scars all three knew would haunt them for the rest of their lives. It was Ben who broke the silence, not realizing what they were doing, "Hey uh...Anakin? Since the banquet doesn't start for another 2 hours, I'm uh...kinda hungry." At this Anakin laughed out loud; grateful to Ben for snapping him out of his depressing stroll down memory lane. Ben gave his Master a geniunely puzzled look. Anakin stopped laughing and said,"You know... why don't we all eat at once?" A standard hour later the entire family was at the table enjoying a rather large breakfast considering the time anakin took to cook (Tahiri's cooking had been used as non-lethal poison on several missions). The theme of the late meal was very clearly Corellian; juri juice with spice scones and Camillan eggs (Kier refused to eat these since they were bright purple). After everyone had eaten Anakin smiled inwardly, he could tell they were all very full but he still had to ask, "Seconds, anyone?" Jaina fixed him with a very you-know-better look, "You know very well that only Hutt could stand more than one of your helpings.", everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess we'd better head out now," Anakin said. "And you know very well what traffic is on Corescant," he added when he noticed Jaina's raised eyebrow. They walked out of the apartment building. Then they took the turbolift to the transport area, where they were to take a taxi to the Senate building. While Jaina and Tahiri attempted to call a taxi out of the hundreds of speeders in the air, Anakin took Kier aside. "Now, Keir, I know you and Eiao like to play pranks, but your little "experiment" last year was a bit over the line. Just regular pranks this year, OK?" (Now, although Keir was only four, everybody considered him a genius. He had taken apart the entire communications array of the Millinenium Falcon at the age of two. Eiao was similar.) "Yeah, Daddy, sure," Kier responded, smiling as he remembered Eiao and his "experiment" the year before which nearly overloaded the main power generator and blew up half the Senate building. The taxi driver was a Gran and it took a moment for him to recognize Anakin. When he did, he gasped and shook Anakin's hand vigorously. The rest of the half an hour taxi ride passed uneventfully, all of them to check out their attire. When they arrived at the Senate Landing Platforms Anakin gave the driver a few extra credits for getiing them there five minutes ahead of schedule. As soon as they reached the reception area they were greeted by many Senators and the entire New Jedi Council (save Tahiri and Anakin of course) which consisted of Corran Horn, Zekk, Tekli, Tenel Ka Djo Thul (now married to Raynar), Lowbacca, Raynar Thul, Alema Rar, Kam Solusar, and Ganner Rhysode. About 30 minutes later the Banquet started with an encore by the Naboo Planetary Orchestra. An aide came in front of large oak door, "May I present Bail Tanaka, Chief of State of the New Republic!" Bail and his family, surrounded by Royal Guards, walked regally down, Bail nodded to a few of the Senators he knew personally. Anakin, as the head of the Council and one of the most celebrated heroes of the Vong War, walked up to Bail and shook hands, "It's good to see you again, Anakin; how is Kier's Initiate training coming along?", said Bail, voice teeming with excitement at yet more publicity. Anakin broke the handshake and replied, "Very well, he'll be ready for a Master in a year or two." Bail nodded and smiled then walked away to talk to some other nameless diplomat out of the several dozen present. Over the next 15 minutes Bail shook hands with everyone in the rather large room. The aide that first announced Bail's arrival came up to the podium (now considerably more lax) and said, "May I now preseent the Chief of State for his annual speech." Bail walked up the stairs to the podium in the same regal fashion he had entered. He nodded at the obviously high- ranking aide and took his place behind the podium. He began his speech after looking into the faces of everyone in the room," Hello. everyone, today I want us tom remember why we are here. We are here because.........." Kier sighed, the hour long speech had just given was nothing more than a sopped up reincarnation of last years speech. Although Kier found the whole affair rather boring at least dad (who also gave an annual speech) still found ways to be original. He removed his training lightsaber a began to play with quietly. Although Kier was only 4 he was already beggining to extreme saber talent. Kier sheathed his lightsaber the instant he saw his father walk up on the podium, if Anakin saw him playing with such an important tool it would detriment Kier's plan to ask a really big box of his favorite candy (Corellian Hot Tamales) after the banquet. Kier sudenly felt his dad enter his mind, "Don't worry kid, I don't care if you play with it, but if your mom sees you or it ends up activated your'e on your own. Hot Tamales eh? I'll see if we can sneak away after my speech." Kier beamed, his dad seemed to always know exactly what he wanted or when, he guessed they were alike as children. Anakin began his speech without any hesitation at all, "I've been considered a "hero" for many things in my 28 years. For one many beings in the galaxy consider me a "hero" for my part in the Vong War, or many Senators consider me a "hero" because I and my then-apprentice, Valin Horn, took out the Peace Brig-", Anakin was suddenly interrupted by a guard bursting in from the side entrance. "Master Anakin Solo?", the guard asked. When Anakin came off the podium and went toward the guard who continued, "Um...one of our prisoners has been screaming at us to bring you to him." Anakin put on the now famous eyebrow raising and asked, "Which prisoner?" The reply would have such long reaching effects that no one at the time could have possibly foreseen."Kyp Durron, Master." Anakin visibly tensed at the name of the Fallen Jedi who nearky cost the New Republic the war. "Take me to him.", said Anakin quietly; the guard nodded grimly and began to lead the way. Jaina came forward and said, "Let me come with you." Anakin raised a disarming hand and nodded no, "Just stay here, go ahead and eat, I'll be back soon." With that they left to begin His destiny. They arrived at Courascant Super Maximum Prison 50 minutes later. The security was so tight that even though every being in the galaxy knew his face, Anakin still had to go through 2 retina scans, 4 palm scans and even a DNA test. When all the identity checks were completed he and the guard (whose name was Sauru) took a turbolift to the basement level where some of the most notorious criminals and traitors in the galaxy were held, even Boba Fett was serving 83 life sentences; caught by Jaina 5 years ago, Anakin thought. As they walked toward Kyp's unique cell Anakin heard prisoners yell things that he doubted a Sith would whisper. Then he saw it: the cell Kyp had been incarcerated for the last 9 years. Kyp Durron smiled insanely when he caught site of Anakin and Sauru coming down the hall. Kyp had many things he wished to say to Anakin and Jaina yes.....Jaina, such a useful little thing, he thought. Soon he would be free and after he took his just revenge on Anakin and Zekk she would be his Little Assasin again; he ket out an insane laugh at this thought. Within a minute Anakin and Sauru had arrived, Anakin didn't even try to hide his disgust. Good, Kyp thought, he's so blinded by his eelings he won't notice my ysalmiri is dead. "Why am I here Durron?", Anakin asked as Sauru left to tend to inmates at his level. Kyp replied after another laugh, "Because I have something to tell you, my friend." Anakin studied him for a moment then said, Then why aren't you telling me, friend." Kyp's eyes flashed angrily once but he managed to keep his voice even, "Because I've a question for you," when Anakin made no response he continued, "Why does the public detest me?" "I think you know the answer to that.", came the reply. "You know what they did to me.", Kyp spat out. "Yeah, I know, but I was captuered by them to and you didn't see me commiting genocide, now I've answered your question tell me what you know." Kyp's voice boomed so suddenly it made Anakin jump, " THE SITH HAVE RETURNED!!!! THEY HAVE SHED THE RULE OF TWO!!! THEY KNOW WHO THE FIFTH IS, ONCE THEY HAVE HIM THEY WILL NOT BE STOPPED!!!!" Before Anakin fullly processed the frighting premonition he felt himself being lifted with the Force; but that was impossible, Kyp had a ysalmiri with him wherever he went. Then he realized: he had never lost his connection to the Force. How could I have been so blind, he thought just before his head hit the durasteel wall and he fell into the comforting arms of Lady Unconscious. The Sith came out of the shadows to examine his handiwork; the fool called Kyp was laughing hysterically. the most powerful Jedi ever, eh?, thought the Sith. Kyp stopped laughing aburptly and said, "Now as per our bargain release me!! Let me serve the Great Sith Order!!! The Jedi are weak!!! I am powerful, I could be of great serv-", Kyp never got to finish his plea; for the Sith casually raised his hand and blasted Kyp with Force lightning so intense it turned the once great Jedi into a charred skeleton within seconds. The Sith smiled evilly, soon the Fifth would be thiers and all Light would meet doom. His Master would pleased, very pleased. Now he owed Sauru and the guards how many credits? No matter he would kill them all on his way to the rendevous point.  
  
(*A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you think it was worth it! For those Kyp- lovers don't hate me! you see in this fic Kyp was captured by the vong and they fried his mind and then Jaina...anyway if you guys want me too I'll do a prequel once i finish this fic. Please review! *) 


End file.
